naruto_fourth_age_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Uchiha
_NOTOC_ Character Name: Ryu Uchiha Alias (es): Shisou Name Meaning: The shadow of death Age: 22 Gender: Male Birthday: 01/21/223 Blood Type: AB Height: 6'2 Weight: 180 lbs Appearance: Notable Features: A scar upon his left cheek, His torso and arms are heavily tattoo'd. Family Members: Izu Uchiha Personality: Ryu is a very kind person deep down, but his past has given him a hardened look. He tends to be very silent whenever he's in a group of people, for he always considers himself a listener rather than a talker. When Ryu is alone, he keeps his silent tone and usualy stares up into the sky, as he hardly goes inside. If Ryu would lose one that he had cherished, he becomes demonic... evil. Ryu becomes an unstoppable force of nature whenever something or someone of him is taking away that he values. Ryu is generally calm when he is in combat, but at times when the situation is dire flashbacks of him as a slave fill his head and make him go beserk, usually giving him a huge burst of speed, strength, and his attacks are much harder to figure out as he swings randomly and wildly as he did all those years ago against the slavers. Affiliations: Morigakure Place of Birth: Konohagakure Occupation: Book Salesman Village Rank: Anbu Former Team(s): N/A Student(s): N/A Former Student(s): N/A Sensei or Mentor(s): N/A Former Sensei or Mentor(s): N/A Personal Goal: To serve the kage and the village. Ninja Academy Enrollment Age: N/A Genin Promotion Age: N/A Chuunin Promotion Age: N/A Jounin Advancement Age: 18 Anbu: 20 Animal Summoning(s): Wolves Special Battle Modes: N/A Chakra Natures: Katon (Fire) , Futon (Wind) Jutsu List: Katon: ='Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation'= Fire Release: 'Ash Pile Burning' ='Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique'= ='Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique'= ='Fire Release: Exploding Flame Crater'= Fire Release: Flame Flower ='Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique'= ='Fire Release: Running Fire'= Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique Fire Style: Hell Gate Rapture Futon: Wind Release: Bakuhatsu ''' '''Wind Release: Subterranean Wind Tunnel Wind Release: Spherical Expellation Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Beast Wave Palm Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere ''' '''Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountain Wind Release: Pressure Damage Wind Release: Shattering Sakura NON-ELEMENTAL: Transmutation Chain Manipulation Shinobi Flash Step Technique ' Shadow Clone '''Shadow Clone Explosion ' =Uchiha Reflection= '''Demonic Illusion Sharingan Windmill Triple Blade Ephemeral Mythical Fire Phoenix Nails Red Technique Kamui (offense and defense eyes) ='Uchiha Flame Formation'= Fighting Style: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Buijutsu, Doujutsu, Summoning Techniques, Yarijutsu Weapons: Chains, two Spears, Kunai, Demon wind Shuriken, and shuriken Hobbies: Reading, training, and meditation Likes: Tomato's, weapons, Jutsu Dislikes: Slavery Beliefs/Philosophies: N/A Inventions/Scientific Discoveries: N/A Special Locations: N/A Literary Works: N/A Background: (CHAPTER ONE) The Birth of Ryu Uchiha: A year before Izu would be born, there was another Uchiha brother that had been born. His name was Ryu, named after the dragon, a very powerful mythical creature. His father had high hopes for Ryu as he was a healthy child, and would become a great shinobi. His father would always say "He will become a prodigy." and his mother would always smother him in love. Though this warm time would only last ,but a year.. as a great attack fell before the village they resided in. His mother and father fought valiantly, but were unable to stop them from kidnapping Ryu for whatever they pleased. Ryu's father became furious and decided to move to Ryugakure, seeing Ryu as a lost cause though his mother would always want to go back and would pester his father about it which would ultimately end with her death. One night she would try to go out and find Ryu, without his fathers say so and he struck her down in cold blood. This would be seen by Izu. (CHAPTER TWO) Ryu's Childhood: Ryu was raised by the same group that had kidnapped him, they were a brigand band of Shinobi, cast out from their villages for crimes they had commited. Just about every shinobi was from a different village within this band. They would raise Ryu to be a slave to them, they would beat him, make him hunt, kill innocents, and thievery all for their own foolish enjoyments. Though Ryu had something that wasnt horrible within this band... There was an unamed woman that seemed like a sister to Ryu. Ryu would always call her Flower, as she had been a blossom upon a dessolate wasteland he had to call home. They were unseperable and always went together on the things the brigands would make them do. Ryu would shake his head and accept his fate, but he always said that he would never fall to sadness as long as his flower was by his side. Ryu had grown to love this woman, and he would stay with the brigands loyally if she was there. The brigands would often threaten to kill her if Ryu would disobey, which is why Ryu always did as he was told within the band. (CHAPTER THREE) The Massacre: One horrible night at the age of fourteen Ryu had awoken in the middle of his sleep to find that Flower was not next to him as she usually was. They had no rooms, no blankets, no bed, so they would use eachother for warmth... and a bit of serenity. Ryu would get up and would walk around the base camp to try and find her, hoping everything was ok. He would then hear screams, and Ryu would dash towards it as fast as he could, his hand gripped upon a blade he had forged. Ryu had been made a blacksmith within this band, and was forced to make weapons for everyone within the party). As Ryu would come to the source of the scream he would look upon a shut door, locked of course. He would look through the keyhole and his eyes would widen in horror as he would see his beloved becomming deflowered by the leader of the brigands forcefully. Her screams of horror would echo through the hallways and Ryu would become shocked, seeing the one he had grown to love become raped by the very man who had kidnapped both of them. Just as Ryu was about to bust the door down, another member of the gang had appeared behind him and grabbed his arms lifting him off the ground making him useless. The man would begin to laugh and would open the door yelling "AY BOSS LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" the boss would look towards Ryu and would smile "hey... like what you see kid?... I'm fucking your woman..." and he would proceed with what he was doing to her. Ryu would start yelling in protest trying to struggle to get out of the man's grip, for he was being forced to watch the person he had loved be raped. After wards, after both of them had fallen silent, the boss got off of the crying woman and he drew his blade. "Ay boy... how does this make you feel?..." The boss would have such an evil smirk and would slam the blade down upon the womans head, nearly cutting it in half instantly killing her. Ryu's eyes would now become bloodshot, and he would fall silent. No sounds of screaming came from his lungs, but his breathing became deeper... more harsh. The boss would look at Ryu and start to laugh "I guess you didn't care about her after all did you kid?" he would walk up infront of Ryu's face. "your nothing... you are my tool... you are my Sl-" his voice would be cut off as now Ryu had easily broken free of the man who was holding him's grasp and had his hand around the boss's throat. Ryu would begin to give an evil chuckle as he stared into the bosses now scared eyes. "Whats the matter boss?... I thought I was your tool..." Ryu's eyes had now morphed into the legendary Mangekyou Sharingan, he had skipped the usual tomoe's of the sharingan him seeing his best friend raped and killed causing much despair instantaneously activating his Mangekyou. Seeing the love of his life raped and killed had made him snap, making his sharingan activate much faster than any should. Ryu would begin to cackle as he crushed the bosses throat, and he would fall to the ground coughing up blood. Ryu would then turn his head to the one who had been holding him "my my..... you look scared... wheres that big macho attitude you had earlier?... " the man wasn't even able to speak out of sheer terror as Ryu ran up to him and jabbed his finger within the mans eye socket. The man would scream out in pain as Ryu would just look at him still laughing. Ryu would then slit the mans throat, letting him die slowly. Ryu would then walk over to the boss, who was still bleeding from his mouth, having trouble breathing. Ryu would look down at him with the most evil expression known to man "you fucked up..." was all Ryu would say as he would slowly begin to dismember him while he was still alive. Ryu had cut off the bosses legs and arms and he then walked over to his beloved, removing the blade from her skull as he let the boss slowly die. A tear would form in Ryu's eyes as he would do the small medical jutsu he had to at least heal the wound that was upon her head. Ryu would then pick her up, and start to carry her outside. Each of the members of the brigand party would run and try to defeat Ryu, but to no avail, as Ryu quickly dispatched each of them. Once he was outside he would walk very far away to a hilltop where they had shared so many memories together, and he would dig her a grave after taking off her necklace. "i'm sorry my Flower... I couldn't protect you.... i will live on...for the both of us.... and this newly acquired power of mine... I will never lose someone close to me again..." Ryu would then start his adventure as his own person, never to be a slave again with his flowers necklace around his neck at all times. (CHAPTER FOUR) The Savior Ryu now being 19 years old had now been marching the lands, in search of a place he would be able to call home. He had been to many different villages, towns, and temples yet he had never found a place he could truly call home. In one of the villages he had been in he had heard of a man named Izu that had been purging anyone with the Uchiha name. Ryu had always seen the sharingan as a blessing, for it made him become a free man. Ryu set out to find this man named Izu, and put a stop to his useless hunts. Ryu would come into contact with Izu many times, having many many battles until the point that they would find out that they were brothers nearly instantly making a friendship between the two. Ryu had convinced Izu to stop his purges, giving Ryu the name the savior of the Uchiha. (CHAPTER FIVE) Ryu's Insanity After Ryu's brother Izu had gone missing, Ryu went into a very deep depression. He'd awake every morning in his village of Yamigakure less and less sane. Eventually it got to the point where Ryu would destroy his village, and everyone within it. His friends, his students, and even the people that simply lived within it Ryu had fallen deep within the Uchiha blood's curse. He now travels the lands of the Shinobi leaving a large burnt scar in his path, indicating that he has been attacking and destroying whatever he would come accross. Ryu is a travelling weapon and awaits to find the people who would be able to break him of this horrible curse.